Despues de ¿hay amor?
by Ana Sakura
Summary: Despues de lo que le destrozaron la vida...podra volver a amar?...y la persona que menos se imagina es la que la ayudara! ES UN SETOxISHIZU Para los que gustan de esta pareja: ¡¡¡ SEXTO CAP LISTO!NO ACTUALIZO HASTA QUE ESTE CAP TENGA 4 REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

NATSU NO YORU NO YUME

Una muchacha iba sola caminando por las calles... estaba lloviendo su ropa estaba mojada pero a ella parecia no importarle en lo absoluto.

No era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que tenía en ese momento... tenía odio en su corazón... lo unico que quería en ese momento era descargar ese coraje y destrozar con sus propias manos a la persona que en un solo momento le destruyo la vida, la confianza y las ganas de vivir...

Sólo quería vengarse... de ese tipo... de el...

Cerca de ahí el gran y poderoso CEO mejor conocido en Japón como Seto Kaiba pasaba por las calles en su coche ultimo modelo... en ese momento pasa por la calle donde esta la joven pelinegra...

El nunca se preocupo por nada... por nadie... pero en ese momento, la figura de la joven no le dio muy buena espina y se detuvo al verla mojada, desgarrada de la ropa y queriendo ocultar su llanto...

-Ishizu...

La joven sólo volteo a verlo y queriendo esbozar una sonrisa... lo consiguio... pero solo fue una sonrisa debil... sin fuerzas y sin ganas...

En ese momento todo se volvío oscuro para ella... sólo sintio como caía a un vacio... era como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando en el espacio...

Solo recuerda que alguien... alguien dijo su nombre... y vio la cara de Seto... pero nunca había visto esa cara... ¿Preocupación?

Si por primera vez el chico con menos corazón en la ciudad se preocupo por ella...

Seto la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito suavemente en su coche para después llevarla a la mansión... se preguntaba y la cabeza la deba vueltas por cada idea que se le venia a la cabeza al pensar que pudo haberle pasado...

Despues de estarla cuidando casi toda la noche ella desperto sobresaltada...

-Ishizu tranquila... que te paso?

-Na... nada!

-Estas bien en serio?

-Si estoy bien...- ella comenzo a sollozar entonces Seto en verdad se preocupo. Seto la abrazo, ella se sobresalto, y comenzo a llorar... se alejo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Decia para empezar a llorar...

-Pero que te pasa?

-Dartz...

-¿Qué¿Dartz?

-Si Dartz.

-¿Dartz que tiene que ver en esto¿Qué te hizo? Ishizu habla por favor!

-Da... Dartz... no no puedo...

-Si dime lo que sea... pero ... Dimelo... por favor

-Es que... Dartz... Dartz... ¡DARTZ ME VIOLO!

Ella solo escondio su cabeza entre sus rodillas... el sólo se quedo en shok...

El solo se preguntaba por que a ella... por que?

El CEO no sabía que hacer... sólo se acerco junto a ella... y la rodeo con sus brazos.

Ella... solo lloro en su pecho... el dejo que llorara todo la noche, todo lo que pudiera.

Ahora no sólo era problema de ella, ahora también era de el. Primero había decidido apoyarla en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Segundo ver que no tenía nada malo... aparte de lo que le sucedía...

A la mañana siguiente el mismo se ofrecio llevarla a su casa...

Cuándo llegaron a su casa se detuvieron en la puerta...

Ella solo volteo y lo abrazo sin darle tiempo al muchacho de hacer algo.

Ella se retiro algo sonrojada... y el solo trato de poner una sonrisa en sus labios para no hacerla sentir mal...

Le pregunto si queria pasar y el acepto.

Le ofrecio algo de tomar...

Se sentaron en la sala... el no quería incomodarla pero tenía que preguntarle que había pasado.

-Asi que...

-Uh?

-Mmm?

-Ya se lo que quieres decir Seto... quieres que te cuente como paso todo.

-Eh... si

-Mira... fue ayer en la tarde, Dartz me llamo por que el es uno de los nuevos inversionistas del museo y por lo tanto quería que fuera a ver unos papeles sobre una nueva excavación entonces fui a su oficina... pero yo nunca me espere algo como eso... estabamos viendo el presupuesto de la nueva excavación y de repente ya lo tenía sobre mí... desgarrandome la ropa y tocandome- para este momento Ishizu ya tenía lagrimas en su rostro, y la voz quebrada.

-Oh dios mio

-Fue horrible... no se que hacer, me amenazo, me dijo que si lo demandaba sería capaz de matarme... y tengo mucho miedo Seto.

-No te preocupes vamos a ver como le hacemos para refundir a ese tipo en la carcel... si te paso a ti... quien sabe a cuantas chicas más les habra hecho lo mismo... cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...

-Gracias Seto... en verdad gracias... – Ishizu se hecho a lo brazos de Seto y este sólo la abrazo.

El problema era que ahora Ishizu le tenia miedo a los hombres...

Tenia miedo que le fueran a hacer lo mismo que le hizo Dartz...

Por su parte Seto la apoyaba en todo... siempre estaba con ella, iba por ella en las tardes para ir a pasear... si el gran CEO descuidaba un poco su trabajo para dedicarle un tiempo a ella, y solo ella.

Quería que se olvidara un poco de su dolor...

Ahora tenían que resolver otro problema... el que Ishizu le perdiera el miedo a los hombres (º\º)

Y con perderles el miedo ya saben a lo que me refiero (XD)

Bueno... como una terapia...

Seto había consultado ya el tema con un psicologo (y sexologo a la vez).

Y después llevo a Ishizu con engaños...

-Si Seto que hermoso parque...- le dijo Ishizu en cuanto entraron en la clínica

-...- Silencio por parte de el, una sonrisita nerviosa y se fue a la recepción.

Les dijeron el numero de consultorio etc... y se fueron al consultorio 19.

Ya en la puerta tocaron, el doctor les dijo que pasaran, cerraran la puerta y se pusieran comodos. (Uh... º-º)

Despues de una hora de estar alla dentro platicando de todo se escucho un grito en todo el edificio... que hizo que los demás salieran al pasillo...

-¿QUEEEEE?- gritaron al unisono – Por supuesto que no... NO, NONONONO!

-Pero señor Kaiba, señorita Ishtar... tienen que hacerlo sino el ejercicio y la platica no habran valido la pena…

-Pero nada señorita Ishtar... ¿Lo van a intentar tan siquiera?

-Esta bien- dijeron los dos...

Se levantaron del sillon, se despidieron y se subieron al auto de Seto…

El trayecto a la mansion Kaiba fue silencioso...

Ya llegando a la mansion se quedaron un rato en el coche... cuándo ella se dispuso a bajar el la tomo suavemente de la muñeca y la hizo voltear hacía el...

-Perdon...

-Eh?

-Perdoname... hace rato me comporte como un tonto, se supone que si estoy aquí contigo es para ayudarte no para negarte mi ayuda como lo hice hace rato con lo de la terapía...

-Esta bien Seto, es solo que... pues es un tanto dificil ya que los dos solo somos amigos, y no queremos hacer nada que perjudique nuestra amistad...

-Ok... pero de todos modos tenemos que hacer eso… es parte de la terapia

-Si lo sé.

-Y por que no comenzar desde ahora- dijo el ojiazul para después tomar su barbilla y dirigir sus labios a los de ella, Ishizu estaba muy tensa, solo sintio el roce de los labios de Seto para después responder al beso con mucha delicadeza...

Después de ese beso las cosas siguieron normales o al menos eso parecía, ya que en las mañanas ellos se dedicaban a sus respectivos trabajos, pero en las tardes todo cambiaba ellos empezaban con las terapias, en un momento fueron terapías.

Así el tiempo fue avanzando al igual que sus terapias y ejercicios, después ya no eran besos y caricias habían llegado a un grado en que ya no lo veían como terapia sino como una necesidad de sus propios cuerpos de estar sintiendo el calor cerca del otro.

Una noche la invito a salir a un restaurant (por cierto el más lujoso de la ciudad) ella con un vestido verde, se veía hermosa, conversaron, rieron y cenaron. Seto pidio la cuenta, pago y se fueron, salieron del restaurante, estaba lloviendo así que abrio su sombrilla acercando más a Ishizu para que se cubriera de la lluvía que caía en ese instante, ella empezo a ver las flores que estaban cerca cubiertas por cristalinas gotas, entonces el vio la hermosa flor que Ishizu había estado observando lentamente se agacho a recoger esa pequeña flor, para después extender la mano con la flor hacía Ishizu, ella se sonrojo ligeramente y le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna, el por algún impulso solto el paraguas que sostenía su mano para después tomar por la cintura a Ishizu y besarla delicadamente ella sólo alzo los brazos para después posarlos suavemente alrededor del cuello de Seto. Después del beso, sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos y Seto comenzo a quitar lentamente las gotas que habían caido en el delicado rostro de Ishizu, ella solo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por ese mar de caricias, después recogieron la sombrilla y ella se colgo del brazo y se recargo en el hombro de el, y emprendieron camino hacía el coche de Seto.

Siguio todo a la normalidad, pero después de esa "cita" todo cambiaria entre ellos, ya que ahora se preguntaban si solo era la terapía o era ya algo más.

Ahora Ishizu pensaba a cada instante en Seto, el por su parte también pensaba en ella... ellos sabían que esto ya no era una simple terapía, ya iba más que ser simples amigos, el siempre la veía con una ternura y una pasión escondidas, el sólo se limitaba a observar cada movimiento que ella hacía, como movía los labios cuándo hablaba, la expresión risueña y coqueta cuándo ella reía, como le dedicaba miradas llenas de ternura, y como sentía palpitar su corazón cuándo ella se acercaba a abrazarlo, y como se le erizaba la piel al ojiazul al escuchar la suave voz de la morena diciendo su nombre… "Seto"

Ella también empezo a sentir algo por el, ya no lo veía más como su amigo, lo veía como un hombre, el hombre que la hacía temblar, cuándo sus manos tocaban ligeramente su espalda y su cintura, para después rodearla con esos fuertes brazos, sentía que se derretía cuándo ese hombre iba acercando su boca a la de ella, sentían sus respiraciones agitadas para después entregarse a ese beso, el la embriagaba con su aroma, ella solo suspiraba, le encantaba ver a ese hombre que en el trabajo era una fiera, pero con ella era diferente, era gentil, cariñoso, amable, el solo veía por ella, solo por ella. Le encantaba escuchar los latidos del corazón de el cuándo ella se recargaba en su pecho y asi se quedaba largo rato, le encantaban los sabados y los domingos, si no salían se quedaban en la mansión, se recostaban en el sofa, el se acomodaba primero y después Ishizu se acostaba poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de el, oía su corazón latir, su respiración, y se quedaba dormida, el sólo tomaba su mano y la observaba lentamente, le retiraba el cabello travieso que le cubría el rostro, y le daba un beso en la frente, el había jurado no dejarla nunca más sola, que la protegería si fuera necesario hasta con su propia vida, pero nunca más la dejaría.

Si quién lo diría el CEO más arrogante, egoista y malhumorado de Japon, estaba enamorado de su bella flor del desierto, Ishizu Ishtar.

Prosiguieron con la denuncía a Dartz, aunque Ishizu no estaba muy convencida, sabía que Dartz era muy poderoso y podía comprar al jurado (como decimos por aca les va a dar una mordida $$$$ )

Llego un citado de la corte a la mansión de Dartz que decía más o menos asi:

Estimado Señor Dartz (alguien sabe el apellido?)

Se le solicita presentarse a la corte el día 22 de este mes en curso, sin nada más por el momento se le agradece la atención prestada.

P.D: Si no se presenta a la corte le seguira llegando este comunicado hasta que nos veamos en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlo. (jeje)

Sin más por el momento reciba un cordial saludo

Atte: La Honorable Corte de Tokio, Japón.

Asi que Dartz tuvo que asistir sin saber de que se le acusaba (si claro que revise su conciencia) pero el señor llevo abogado, para defenderse ¿de que? Quien sabe.

Asi que vió a Ishizu al entrar en la corte... y la sangre se le helo

-"No ella no me pudo denunciar"

Y vió a un calmado Seto Kaiba junto a ella.

-¿"Asi que estaban juntos en esto"?-Penso Dartz- Pero me las van a pagar.

Ishizu vio a Dartz y se quizó esconder detrás de Seto, el sólo entrelazo su mano con la de ella, y se acerco a su oído.

-No temás, todo esta bién, el no te puede hacer nada, estás conmigo.

Ella solo asintió. Y trato de parecer tranquíla, mientras respiraba y apretaba la mano de Seto.

La corte inició la sesión, se le leyeron las denuncias, y el juez hizo la pregunta

-¿Cómo se declara señor Dartz?

-Inocente

-Eso no es cierto

-Orden en la sala... Pido permiso a la sesión para hacerle una prueba en el detector de mentiras.

Toda la sala opto por eso.

Ishizu suspiro aliviada, mientras que a Dartz se le veía muy tenso

Después de la interrogación de los "testigos" se hizo el interrogatorio a Dartz conectado al detector de mentiras, se guardo en un sobre y se envio al archivo sin que nadie lo viera.

-Por el momento es todo, se les espera para el veredicto final el día 30 de este mes. Con su permiso y que pasen buena tarde todos.

Después de 8 angustiantes días, Ishizu estaba muy nerviosa, Seto trataba de tranquilizarla, la abrazaba, la tomaba de la mano y le hacía alguna bromita o algún chiste de vez en cuando para hacerla reír. (Oh Dios viene el Apocalipsis)

Entraron todos, para esperar el veredicto, el juez inicio sesión y después de escuchar la versión de Ishizu, prosigio a pedir el documento con los resultados de la prueba del detector de mentiras.

El juez reviso los papeles, se aclaro la garganta, mientras pedía silencio en la sala, ya que el murmullo crecio.

-He dicho silencio- mientras golpeaba con su martillito.

-Estoy nerviosa Seto.

-Descuida todo esta bién- dijo el tomando su mano.

-Bien el veredicto final, es a favor de la demandante contra el demandado. Señorita Ishtar usted gana el caso. Finalmente se le dara como sentencia al señor Dartz de 3 a 10 años de carcel. Bajo ninguna fianza, y sólo su salida se debera a como se comporte dentro de la correccional Este es el veredicto, guardias arrestenlo.

Los guardias arrestaron a Dartz, mientras este se jaloneaba. Finalmente desaparecio tras aquella puerta tan grande. Caso cerrrado.

-Lo logramos- dijo Ishizu mientras abrazaba a Seto.

(N.A: Ya se los casos en la corte no son tan pequeños, pero como es mi fic, yo hago todo en bienestar de Ishizu, jeje, y claro acelerar un poco el fic , ahora si ya no los aburro más con mis comentarios medios tarugos... "¿medios?"-pregunto mi hermana... –okis esta bíen oneechan TARUGOS COMPLETO. -.- Hay Dios mio las hermanas son una maldita pesadilla... okis ya basta sigan con el fic. Wiiiii SETO E ISHIZU...(-.-)

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Una noche después de haber salido a cenar, empezaron otra vez con los ejercicios, sus caricias se hicieron más intensas, sus besos más profundos y a ese grado ya no se pudieron controlar.

Seto besaba esos labios con desesperación, devoraba aquel cuello exquisito, y tocaba aquella cintura que lo hacían temblar, ella por su parte enredaba los brazos en el cuello de Seto, despues bajaba las manos hasta el pecho y tocaba la musculatura de este, gemía al sentir los labios de Seto recorriendo cada centimetro de su tersa y delicada piel...

Sintio cuándo la mano de Seto se movio hacía su espalda y desabrocho ese vestido negro para después acariciar la piel debajo de ese vestido, Ishizu le quito la camisa de manga larga y dejo ver su pecho desnudo...

Mientras volvían a unir sus labios su respiración se volvía más agitada, sus gemidos más largos y daban grandes suspiros, el la tomo entre sus brazos, la levanto y la llevo hasta la cama, la deposito suavemente en ella, mientras le besaba el cuello le retiraba lentamente ese vestido negro.

Ella solo se dedicaba a acariciar esa varonil espalda, si la del hombre de ojos azules que la volvia loca.

El acariciaba cada curva de esa mujer, de la misteriosa flor del desierto, si y esa flor tan rara ahora estaba en sus brazos, gimiendo y suspirando, seguían besandose y tocandose con un gran deseo pero a la vez con delicadeza, Seto decidio que era el momento y la acerco hacía el, Ishizu no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo los brazos de aquel hombre, el la hizo suya, primero fue despacio, embistiendola con suavidad. Después acelero el ritmo, ya no había nada que temer, Ishizu le había perdido el miedo a los hombres, Ishizu seguía gimiendo y clavando las uñas en aquella varonil espalda, ella poso sus piernas alrededor de Seto para alargar más la sensación de tenerlo dentro, era la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida, ahora solo estaban ellos dos en esa habitación donde la unica música era sus gemidos, y esas respiraciones exaltadas y entrecortadas, ahora solo existían ellos dos, solo ellos. Ishizu tomo la mano de Seto y la apreto con suavidad, el hizo lo mismo, para después hundir su cabeza entre el cuello de ella.

No había un Dartz... solo un Seto, Seto.

-Ishizu… - Ella escucho esas palabras en su oído, y después Seto empezo a besar su oreja, para bajar hasta su cuello, y pasar sus labios por aquellos hombros.

Se veían dos cuerpos en la habitación, pero la unica luz en la habitación era la luz de la luna, haciendo aquello un momento más íntimo, más agradable y más romantico.

-Ishizu... eres hermosa…hermosa- cuándo escucho a Seto decir esas palabras, lo unico que hizo fue atraerlo más hacía ella y abrazarlo con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con el.

El por su parte siguío embistiendola, haciendola gemir y exclamar de placer.

Después de terminar aquella agradable experiencia se quedaron recostados, ella busco los labios de Seto, el no los nego, sino que la beso con mucha pasión y la abrazo más por la cintura.

Con sus manos el recorría aquella espalda perfecta hasta llegar a la delicada y estrecha cintura de la morena y la atraía más hacía el, asegurandola contra el, como si con ese abrazo le dijera que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien si los dos permanecían juntos que… nunca se fuera que se quedara para siempre con el, para siempre...

Ishizu solo se abrazaba más a el... como sintiendo el mensaje, acariciando su pecho y después tomo el rostro de Seto entre sus manos y lo miro a los ojos, para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios, para después ahondarlo más.

Ahora ya no había miedos.

Ella podía amar plenamente.

Ya no había dudas, podían ver el amor que se tenían el uno al otro con tan sólo mirarse a los ojos.

Seto acerco su rostro al de Ishizu le dio un pequeño beso, para después acercar sus labios al oido de ella y decirle en un tierno susurro las palabras que ella esperaba escuchar de el…

-Te amo, mi pequeña y hermosa flor del desierto.

Ella solo rodeo ese cuello con sus brazos para después decirle calmadamente

-Yo también te amo… mi Seto.

Sólo se quedaron ahí, observandose el uno al otro, compartiendo besos y caricias.

Le encantaba sentir la respiración de Seto cerca de su rostro, que el la rodeara con esos brazos y que le dijera al oido cuánto la quería, para después empezar con esa tempestad pasional, que corría por las venas de cada uno, hasta llegar al ultimo de sus sentidos convirtiendola en una agonizante pero placentera experiencia.

Mientras que el amor y el deseo se mezclaban, para hacer de este el momento más maravilloso de sus vidas.

Bueno hasta aqui mi historia espero que les guste...

Asi que por fas dejen reviews... si . okis

nos veremos en notro nuevo capitulo (en cuanto lo piense) ... NO ES CIERTO!

Ya lo tengo pero los hare sufrir un rato bye...


	2. Chapter 2

-Mami, ¿es lindo mi pelo?

-Amor tu eres preciosa.

-Mi papa tiene mi mismo pelo, ¿cierto?

-Si amor, tu padre tiene el pelo castaño.

-Y tengo su color de piel.

-Si.

-Pero tengo el mismo color de ojos que tu mami.

-Si princesa, eres hermosa.

-¿Quieres mucho a papa?

-Eh… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Por que cada vez que alguien habla de el, tu siempre sonríes, y aparece un pequeño brillo en tus ojos.

-Si princesa, lo quiero mucho. Y a ti también, ustedes dos son lo unico que hacen que mi mundo siga girando, y por ustedes nunca me voy a detener.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, y por ustedes dos mis lindas flores, daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

Dijo un hombre apareciendo en la habitación.

-Papi- dijo la niña lanzandose a los brazos de su padre.

-Seto

-Hola Ishizu- dijo para después rodear la cintura de ella y acercarla hacía el para darle un beso.

No contaban con que alguien estaría observando la tierna escena…

-Buenos días Sra. Kaiba

-Buenos días.

-Aquí le entrego el pedido.

-Si gracias.

-Que tenga buen día Sra. Kaiba

-Igualmente Ian, y gracias.

Entrando al comedor ya esta su esposo y su hija desayunando, se sienta.

-Apurate princesa, por que vas a llegar tarde al kindergarden (o jardín de niños)

-Si mami, aparte papá dijo que me va a llevar.

-Uh que bien entonces papá te acompañara a tu primer día de clases.

-Sip… espero que me toque una maestra muy bonita, y buena, no como la mala de "El viaje de Chihiro", además la viejita daba repugnancia.

-Si amor. Solo apurate si cariño?

-Si mamí.

-Ok, vamonos princesa.

-Si papí. Adios mamí, te veo al ratito. Dijo la niña para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Ishizu.

-Adios princesita, cuidate.

-Nos vemos mi flor del desierto.

-Adios amor.

-Te vere en la noche… dijo seto alzando las cejas en un tono picarezco, refiriendose a... ustedes ya saben. ( ºº ) jeje.

Ishizu salió a despedirlos, pero se quedo con un presentimiento, de que ese día no sería como los otros.

No le hizo caso, quizás era alguna tontería, pero no estaba tan segura.

En la limosina Kaiba, Seto revisaba unos papeles de la empresa, mientras la niña miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

De repente la limosina se freno, haciendo que la niña cayera, Seto fue a levantarla, Haruka iba a llorar cuándo su "papi" le dijo

-No llores princesa, ¿te encuentras bien? (º.º ¿Alguién se lo imagina, que papi tan papasote, jeje, disculpen pero tenía que decirlo, es que, que papa tan sexy)

-Si, solo me pegue en el brazo, es todo.

-Sr. Kaiba!!!!!

-Que demonios pasa.

Después se escucharon disparos, gente gritando, y Seto refugio a su hija entre los brazos, de repente se abrió la puerta de la limosina y sólo vio una mano con un trapo humedo con un liquido café, se lo pusieron en la nariz a Seto y todo le dio vueltas, solo escucho los gritos de su hija diciendo

-Sueltame, ¿qué le hiciste a mi papi? Papi!!!!

Después ya no escucho nada.

-Pero como pasó?

-No lo sabemos Sra. Kaiba, pero necesitamos reunir testigos.

-No, Dios mío por que a ellos.

-Vera que pronto los encontraremos.

Ishizu ya no pudo hablar, se le había formado un grandisimo nudo en la garganta.

Sólo sintio el rostro empapado ante la aparición de lágrimas. Sólo colgó el telefono.

¿Secuestrados? Se pregunto ella... y ahora que voy a hacer, ellos son mi vida, son todo lo que me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, sin ellos no soy nadie.

Se acerco a una foto donde estaban los 3: Seto, Ishizu y su pequeña hija Haruka.

Tomo la foto y la abraza contra su pecho, que más puede hacer por el momento, hasta que la policía no halle pistas de donde podrían estar ella seguiria con su angustía y con la necesidad de verlos, abrazarlos, y tenerlos cerca para decirles a los 2 cuanto los quería y extrañaba. Sólo quedaba rezar para que las dos personas más importantes para Ishizu en este mundo estuvieran bien.

En la televisión empezó a circular la noticia:

-El empresario más exitoso de Japón ha sido secuestrado junto con su hija de apenas 4 años de edad. Asi es estamos hablando de Seto y Haruka Kaiba respectivamente. No hay pistas para descubrir en donde los tienen, ni quién cometio tal ultrajo.

Ishizu apago la televisión. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a su familia.

En otra parte de la ciudad una persona disfrutaba del noticiero, mientras volteaba a ver al hombre y a la niña detrás de sí, aún inconcientes por el formol.

-Jajaja, te lo dije Ishtar que pagarías muy caro, esta es mi venganza mi querida Ishizu. Pagaras con lo más preciado que tienes en tu vida, tu millonarío, y amado CEO, y lo mejor de todo tu preciosa Haruka, tu "princesita". Jajaja y preparate por que esto solo es el comienzo Sra, Kaiba.

Ishizu estaba desesperada, sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya tenía a Anzu Masaki, a Mai Kuyaku, Shizuka Jouunichi, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jouunichi, y Honda metidos en su mansión, tratando de encontrar posibles responsables sobre tal suceso.

Casi todos pensaban en Pegasus, Ishizu lo descartaba, si está bién Seto odiaba a Pegasus, Pegasus odiaba a Seto, pero Ishizu pensaba que Pegasus no había cometido tal barbaridad, o al menos era lo que creía.

A menos que... no.

-Acuerdense, cuantos enemigos tuvimos en el pasado chicos- dijo el punketo de Yugi.

-Uh, fue Pegasus, Marik, Bakura, Sigfried Lloyd, Noa Kaiba, Quién más?

-Oye a mi hermano no lo metas en esto, el no tiene nada que ver.

-Lo siento Ishizu.

-¿Nos falta alguien?- Pregunto el perro Katsuya.

-Eh, no, no creo.

-Esperen, nos falto Dartz- Dijo Jounnichi

-No seas baboso Jounnichi, acuerdate que Dartz esta en la carcel, y de ahí no saldra en unos cuantos años- Dijo Honda.

-Bueno eso si.

-Yo no estaría tan segura... ¿Y si fue Dartz?- Dijo Ishizu.

-Esperemos que el no haya sido... por que si no, Seto y Haruka corren un gran peligro- Dijo el punketo (¿Cómo que ya me traume con lo de punketo... ¿no?)

Lo que Ishizu no vio en las noticias al momento de apagarle es que Dartz había escapado de la carcel ese mismo día. (Ya ven chicos así que acaben de ver bien la novela, noticia o lo que estén viendo, uno no sabe que pueda pasar en ese momento)

-Uh… donde estoy?

-Papi!!!

-Haruka… estas bien amor?

-Si papi… y tu?

-Un poco mareado pero es todo.

Una puerta se abrió y entro un tipo con la cara cubierta, con lo que parecía ser una especie de mascara negra.

Sólo se sentó a observar a Seto y a su hija.

-Es una lastima que les hagan esto…

-Cállate…. Dinos quien nos tiene aquí… para quien trabajas?

-Shhh, silencio señor Kaiba. No quiere que su hija salga lastimada oh si?

-Tu le pones un dedo encima y….

-Tranquilo, yo nunca le haría nada a la nena, está preciosa, yo nunca la lastimaría, de hecho yo solo los vigilo, quien va a hacer el negocio sucio es alguien más. No lo conozco, pero me dijeron que era una persona sumamente peligrosa.

-Así que tu sólo nos vigilas?

-Si sólo hago eso...

-Ah…

-Pero del que si me cuidaría es del otro sujeto que va a venir. Le digo que me comentaron que era muy peligroso, pero no me dijeron quien era ese tipo.

(Uh pinche rollote le estoy metiendo, pero no tengo inspiración, aparte acabo de leer el final de mi fic favorito de Yu-Gi-Oh!, es el de Preso… por si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, se los recomiendo mucho… Ah si también es un SetoxIshizu siiiii me encanta esta pareja… Se nota? º.º?. También les recomiendo otro fic buenísimo es el Blue Eyes también de Seto e Ishizu (XD) si ok lo admito soy una gran fan de esta pareja lastima que Kazuki Takahashi nunca la puso como pareja T.T)

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-Por que le pasa esto a ellos, por que?

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela (y con el examen de Historia) MALDITO VIEJO DE HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!! LO ODIO.

Pero bueno… este capitulo no se si me quedo bien, el problema se llama la tele (y mas si esta mi novela La Fea mas Bella, Naruto y Konjikki no Gash Bell o como se le conoce aquí Zatch Bell) asi que ni modo niños…

BOMBAS, TOMATAZOS, AMENAZAS Y DECEPCIONES EN EL REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!

SE DESPIDE ANASAKURA


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién eres…?**

Tranquila Ishizu- decía Odion- espera a que la policía haga algo por ellos.

Lo se Odion, pero no puedo estar tranquila, que tal si les hizo algo, que tal si alguno de ellos esta… esta…- Ishizu no pudo más y estallo en llanto.

Tranquila Ishizu, no te des por vencida- decía Mai.

Si de seguro están bien, no te preocupes amiga- dijo Tea.

Gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes en este momento.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

Ishizu- pensaba para si un ojiazul recordando la noche anterior. (Ustedes ya saben cual O\\\O)

Ishizu, ¿Cómo estaras? Por Dios no quiero ni pensarlo… el solo saber que tengas presentimientos horribles me hace estremecer…- dijo agachando su cabeza.

Papi…- dijo la niña.

Que sucede princesa?- pregunto su padre amorosamente.

Extraño a mamá- dijo con los ojos bordeados de lágrimas.

No te preocupes princesa, ya veras que muy pronto estarás con ella, ya lo veras.- Dijo Seto tratando de animar un poco a su hija.

Eso espero papi, eso espero- dijo la niña agachando la cabeza.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió esos momentos de tristeza, por esa puerta entraron dos tipos… Agarraron a Seto y se lo llevaron

Papaaaaaaaaaa- grito Haruka- ¿A dónde lo llevan?

Y se lo llevaron, Haruka se quedó sola en ese cuarto. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Se sentía muy sola… en un instante estos tipos vinieron y se llevaron a su papá, mientras que a ella la dejaron en completa oscuridad…

EN OTRO CUARTO

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… A quien tenemos aquí…

-Vamos si fueras tan valiente mostrarías la cara, patán.

-Ahora no señor Kaiba… después mostrare la cara, ante usted y ante su hija…

El tipo en cuestión se acercó y con un movimiento rápido le dio un gancho en el abdomen a Seto (N/A: Pobrecito… yo lo curo o-o)

-Argh- por parte de Seto.

-Y eso es sólo un poco de lo que te mereces- dijo para darle otro golpe y esta vez tirarlo al suelo.

Seto estaba en el suelo, cuando sólo sintió un golpe en su costilla derecha… ese fue el acabose, se desplomó y no supo más…

AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD…

-Ishizu…

-Mokuba…

-Me vine en cuanto pude ¿donde están, como paso?

-Gracias por venir, en serio te necesito mucho aquí…

-¿No les han llamado ni nada?

-No, al parecer no quieren dinero, por que si no ya lo habrían hecho- dijo Yugi.

-Es cierto ya hubieran llamado para pedir rescate, y no lo han hecho- Dijo Tea.

-Quizá están esperando… yo que se…- dijo Mokuba (Por cierto en esta historia Mokuba ya tiene 20 años, el se hace cargo de la compañía fundada en Francia, y el estaba allá, tiene próximos planes de boda pero nada es seguro, jeje)

-Bueno por lo mientras no hay que perder la calma- Tristan fue interrumpido por Ishizu

-La calma? Yo ya perdí hasta las malditas uñas, ¿Por qué no llaman?- dijo Ishizu con la voz entrecortada.

CON HARUKA

-Mamá, papá… no me gusta la oscuridad, por favor sáquenme de aquí… Por favor… alguien que me ayude.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y sólo se vio a 3 tipos tirando el a su padre inconciente…

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué te hicieron? Papi? Responde papa… Papá….

La niña no hacía más que derramar lágrimas y rezar por que su papá estuviera bien, ya que no respondía, es más a veces le parecía que no respiraba y trataba de averiguar si su padre estaba con vida…

Más todo era inútil, Haruka se desesperaba y pedía a gritos que ayudaran a su papá, pero nadie venía a su ayuda…

Así transcurrió todo el día, y por fin cayó la noche, noche con estrellas y una Luna resplandeciente y brillante…

Seto despertó poco a poco, pero se halló atado de nuevo a esa silla, la soga le lastimaba un costado, descubrió que esa parte estaba hinchada,

-Claro, fue cuando me desmaye, el idiota aquel me dio una patada…- Guío su vista hasta el espacio que ocupaba su pequeña hija, y entonces la vio, residuos de lágrimas que quedaban entre sus pestañas, en esos ojos que estaban cerrados, ya que la pequeña se había dormido, estaba cansada después de tanto llorar y gritar, y todo para nada…

Seto desvió su mirada hacía la ventana, por ahí vio entrar una luz, si en efecto, la luz de la luna, vio aquella luna resplandeciente.

Su mirada se lleno poco a poco de lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada, de no poder ayudar a su pequeña hija, de no poder decirle a Ishizu que no se preocupara, que estaban bien…

Sus lágrimas seguían el camino de su rostro, hasta encontrar un fin en sus manos o en el suelo.

Mientras que no podía reprimir de su garganta un sollozo, le dolía el cuerpo, pero más le dolía el alma…

EN LA MANSIÓN KAIBA

El transcurso del día fue lento, y que decir de lo que sería la noche, sin rastro alguno de su esposo y su hija.

Muchos ya estaban acomodados en los sillones, quedándose dormidos cabeza con cabeza. Pero estaban ahí con ella, sin darse cuenta de cuan preciados estaban siendo ahora para Ishizu.

Ishizu miraba hacía la ventana, sentada en uno de los sillones de la casa, no quiso ir a su cuarto, ya que tenía que pasar por el cuarto de su hija, e ir a su cuarto era imposible, por que la mente se le llenaba de recuerdos de su esposo.

-Por favor, tan sólo pido que no les pase nada, que no me les hagan nada,.

CONTINUARA

Esta vez actualice más rapido de lo pensado pero es que ya van a comenzar… por cierto: YA PASE HISTORIA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, BENDITO MAESTRO , jeje me retracto de lo que había dicho…

Bueno aquí les dejo esto, reviews por favor..

BYE BYE


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: No puede ser…**

Él despertó sobresaltado recordando el día anterior, el secuestro, los golpes, la carita de su hija un poco sucia por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Estaba frustrado, a más no poder, sentía la preocupación, temía por la vida de su hija, temía por su propia vida…

EN LA MANSIÓN KAIBA

Los rayos del Sol fueron despertando a los que se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones, Ishizu sólo durmió unas horas, y eso fue por que la obligaron.

Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza, y un congestionamiento de oídos horrible, todo por no poder dormir bien, pero ¿Quién diablos podría dormir bien en la situación en que se encontraba?

Realmente sería muy difícil… aún así, tenía que ir al trabajo, y más tarde se daría una vuelta por la empresa.

En todo el día no se pudo concentrar en los jeroglíficos, de una tablilla… Simplemente no pudo… ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

Muy a fuerzas, presiono el botón del intercomunicador y le hablo a Roland para que tuviera lista la camioneta (N/A: Es que ahora no quiero que Ishizu use la limusina, así que; que mejor una: GRANDIOSA HUMMER OoÓ!)

Cuando ella salió del museo, había varios reporteros esperándola a la salida.

Y la seguridad de la señora Kaiba se adelanto para protegerla de todo cuestionamiento y enfrentamiento con la prensa…

-Ishizu, por favor dinos ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ishizu sólo volteo fríamente hacía la cámara, y Roland la sujeto llevándola segura, hasta la camioneta.

Ahí Ishizu se hundió en el asiento, viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la camioneta, viendo a veces los enormes edificios de Ciudad Domino…

Ella seguía con la mirada perdida, hasta que de repente la camioneta se paró…

Habían llegado finalmente a su destino.

Roland le abrió la puerta y ella bajó de la camioneta con toda su seguridad protegiéndola, hasta la entrada de la mismísima empresa…

Recorrió los pasillos hasta entrar a la antesala en donde estaba la secretaría de Seto…

-Buenos días Sasami- dijo la señora Kaiba, para después dirigirse a la oficina de su marido.

Le dolía el corazón, de tantos recuerdos que había en esa oficina, en ese espacio, tan grande por cierto…

Empezó a recordar momentos de su vida:

_Flashback:_

_Ishizu irrumpió en ese momento en aquella oficina, logrando que su ahora esposo levantará la vista, solo para encontrarse con esos ojos… esos verdes ojos, que lo habían enamorado…_

_-Seto… yo… tu y yo… este_

_-Ishizu, no entiendo nada, ¿Qué me quieres decir?- En ese instante el se levanto de aquella poderosa y ostentosa silla y se dirigió hacía ella para después rodearla con esos potentes brazos…_

_-Seto… te amo tanto…_

_-Y yo a ti Ishizu… pero ¿Eso que me tienes que decir es lo que te mantiene así?_

_-Como así?_

_-Pues así… hay un brillo en tus ojos, ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Pues, es que… -ella tomaba sus manos y le hablo con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Pues, estoy embarazada…_

_Seto no supo que decir, sintió que el piso se le movió y fue a reclinarse en el sillón que había cerca de ahí…_

_Ishizu sólo lo miraba, sobando su vientre con ambas manos…_

_-Seto… ¿Estás bien?_

_-Perfectamente amor… y cuantos meses llevas?_

_-4 meses, pero lo que me sorprende es que casi no se nota…- ella rió un poco…_

_Seto llevo una mano hasta tocar el vientre de su ahora esposa embarazada, se sentía… raro… no mal, sino raro, sería padre y eso era muy bueno…_

_-En 5 meses más tendremos a este bebe en nuestros brazos… ¿cierto?_

_-Cierto… no puedo esperar más, quiero conocerla._

_-Pero habrá tiempo amor, y nuestro tiempo con ella será muy valioso, así que no desesperes… No dicen que bien vale la pena esperar?_

_-Si, pero… momento, ¿y el nombre, y será niño o niña? Y la cuna? Y la ropa?_

_-Tranquila- dijo el abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente…- eso lo veremos más tarde… Ok?_

_-Ok, de lo mientras tengo que llamar a mi hermano, a Moki, a Tea, a Mai y…- dijo mientras se despedía con un beso, y se alejo haciendo planes… a lo que Seto sólo sonreía, sonreía con una satisfacción, con una alegría y esperanza única._

_Fuera Flashback_

Ishizu abrió los ojos, y encontró sus mejillas mojadas, y un dejo de desolación como nunca había sentido…

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

Seto había sido golpeado brutalmente de nuevo…

Se encontraba al borde del colapso, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, ya no sentía algunas partes del cuerpo, su vista se empezaba a nublar a causa del cansancio, de la fatiga emocional y física que tenía…

Su hija observaba todo el espectáculo, así lo quiso el infeliz del golpeador…

Haruka se había cansado de suplicar que por favor ya no lo golpearan,

-Por favor, no más, por favor…- lo que se oyó fue un hilo de voz por parte de la niña…

-Calla- fue lo único que dijo el "golpeador"

-Pero… mi papá…- la niña soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y continuo- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo?

-Te dije que te callaras- y le dio una bofetada a la pequeña Haruka

Seto se levantó y le dio una patada a la cara al tipo en cuestión, y ahí empezó la pelea…

-Óyeme bien gran pedazo de idiota- dijo Seto- le vuelves a poner una mano encima a mi hija y yo mismo te descuartizo- dijo el castaño para después con una fuerza increíble poder desatarse de la maldita cuerda…

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el tipo alzando un poco el pasamontañas y limpiando un poco de sangre de su labio reventado…- con que quiere problemas verdaderos señor Kaiba?- dijo para después abalanzarse de nuevo contra Seto para golpearlo más, Haruka miraba la escena totalmente horrorizada, sólo se veían a dos hombres en el suelo, "partiéndose el alma", golpe tras golpe, hasta que… Seto se hizo del pasamontañas, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaban en sus manos se lo arranco al sujeto de la cara… Gran sorpresa se llevaría…

-No puede ser… ¿Tú?

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí le dejo… Siiiiiiiii no es genial, aparte ya tengo tiempo para escribir, YA PASE TODAS MIS MATERIAS Y TENGO VACACIONES POR QUE LOS MAESTROS NO SE HAN PUESTO DE ACUERDO DE CUANDO ENTRAMOS OTRA VEZ A CLASES, por lo mientras hay exámenes, ahhh si y por lo mientras me traumo con más fics, con mi novela favorita "La fea más Bella" (ya se acaba y yo me quedo "tiste, muuuuuuy tiiiiiiiste" T.T) y con Naruto y con el lindisimo de Konjikki no Gash Bell (Zatch Bell) jeje y con mi más reciente disco: MADE IN TWENTY de la genial BoA (SIPI). Por cierto que ya los de grados anteriores van a tener que usar uniforme, jeje yo no, aparte como ya es nuestro ultimo semestre de Prepa, lógicamente hay que organizar la graduación y claro esta EL VIAJE DE GRADUACIÓN!!!!!!.

Ah por cierto denle una leidita a **mi nuevo fic,** es un One Shot, también de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y si también es de Seto e Ishizu y se llama: **"Tómame esta noche"**… Agradezco los comentarios tan buenos de este fic (el de Tómame esta noche) a: Little Angel que escribe: Una leyenda de Navidad 2006… Es buenísimo, es de comedia… jeje.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS (por que hay otros que nada más lo leen y no dejan review)… ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE ESTEN ESPERANDO ESTE FIC CON TANTAS ANSIAS QUE CASI SIEMPRE QUE PUBLICO UN CAPITULO AL OTRO DIA QUE REVISO YA HAY UNO O DOS REVIEWS, EN SERIO GRACIAS CHICOS Y CHICAS, ARIGATOU MIKAELA POR TODO TU APOYO!!!!

Así que nos vemos por que ya va a empezar mi novela, jeje y hay que verla…

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!! SAYONARA -.-¡!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: después de mucho tiempo les dejo este nuevo capitulo así que disfruten: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, sólo lo uso por entretenimiento y por que no tengo nada que hacer, jeje.**

**Capítulo 5: Es hora de la verdad**

Ishizu presintió algo… algo malo en verdad, se paró asustada de la silla de su esposo, ella seguía en aquella oficina… Sólo atinó a poner una mano en su pecho, una lágrima involuntaria salió de sus verdes ojos…

Era Haruka?... No, no era ella… era Seto…

-Por Ra!... Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?...- dijo para después correr hacía la puerta…

Mientras recorrían la ciudad para llegar a la Mansión Kaiba, Ishizu seguía con su presentimiento y este creció más a medida que iban pasando por aquel muelle…

¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Y por qué ahora?

No supo por que sentía esto, una corazonada tal vez, no supo explicarlo...

Si tan sólo tuviera su collar del Milenio… quizá todo sería más fácil…

Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien…

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Kaiba;:

Todos seguían a la espera de alguna llamada, todos estaban cansados…

-Yugi, amor recuerda que tenemos que ir por los niños…- dijo Anzu.

-Si lo sé pero… - dijo Yugi

-No te preocupes, ve por los niños yo te mantendré informado de cómo va la situación por aquí..- dijo Anzu… Así que Yugi salió de la mansión, tomo su carro deportivo y fue por los niños… (N/A: Ah todos tienen carros de súper lujo… yo le dije a mi papá si me compraba un miniquepo, bueno yo así le llamo al MiniCooper, JEJE NO QUIERO NADA VERDAD T.T el caso es que me dijo un rotundo: NO ¬.¬!)

Llegó Ishizu, todos voltearon a verla, ella con la mirada indicó si sabían algo… No, todos lo negaron y sólo bajaron la mirada…

Era desesperante estar en esa situación, las únicas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza eran. ¿En que lugar estarán? ¿Estarán bien?... en verdad era desgastante, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Ishizu dejó su bolso… Se sentó en un sillón, por Dios esto tenia que ser una pesadilla…

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

-Así que eras tu maldito… por qué?- dijo Seto con la furia inyectada en sus ojos.

-No me escuchaste aquel día ¿cierto?...- dijo el tipo con tranquilo.

-¿Qué día?- pregunto Seto

-El día en que hicieron el juicio en mi contra...-

- Te lo tenías bien merecido... ¡¡¡¡COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO TAN SUCIO!!!!

-Nah, ella se lo merecía...- dijo el con un descaro en su cara

-Eres un idiota... NADIE SE MERECE ALGO ASÍ...- dijo Seto.

-Claro que sí, ERA UNA COQUETA DE PRIMERA!!!!!!!- dijo el tipo perdiendo el control.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!- dijo Seto perdiendo la calma...

-Creo que es hora de llamarle a tu esposa para que sepa con quien estás...

-Eres un... – Seto fue interrumpido por el tipo cuando le dio una bofetada que casi lo derrumba al suelo, lo detuvieron los sujetos que acompañaban al jefe, lo llevaron a una silla y lo volvieron a atar...

MANSION KAIBA

-Por Ra!!, cuando van a llamar estos tipos?

- No te desesperes Ishizu, estos malditos tienen que llamar... tienen que...- dijo Mai.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero claro fueron interrumpidos por el sonido desesperado de aquel teléfono... Ishizu se paró de aquel sillón, ella fue quien contesto, el jefe de la policía que estaba por ahí le dio instrucciones para que pudieran rastrear a su familia...

-Diga?

-Ishizu Ishtar, oops, perdón señora Kaiba...- dijo el tipo con tono de burla...

-Quién habla? Dígame por favor quien es...

-Mejor hablamos de otras cosas más importantes...

-Pero...

-Calla... hablaremos de tu esposo y de tu "princesita"- dijo con tono gangoso...

-No se atreva a hacerles nada...

-Ishizu, Ishizu, Ishizu, que maneras de hablar son esas...

-Ya te lo dije maldito, les pones un dedo encima y te mato...

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, por Dios Ishizu crees que te tengo miedo?... Al contrario mi querida morena, el único sentimiento que siento por ti es un odio inmenso...

-Qué?

-Como lo oyes. Te odio a ti, a tu esposo, desde aquel día en que fui condenado a muchos años de cárcel, todo por denunciarme, y me denunciaste por que te hice el amor... yo pensé que te iba a gustar...

-... Dartz, ERES UN MALDITO!!!! ... Tu pide el dinero yo te lo doy, cuanto quieres, todo con tal de que los dejes en libertad?

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, por Dios Ishizu no seas idiota, yo no quiero dinero, YO QUIERO VENGANZA, golpear a tu marido hasta que esté en un maldito ataúd, y a tu princesita cortarle ese lindo pelo, sacarle esos hermosos ojos, y finalmente dejarla muerta...

-Por qué?

-Por que yo te amaba Ishizu, tu nunca me diste ninguna oportunidad, así que por eso tomé esa iniciativa, hacerte mía, por la fuerza, en contra de tu voluntad...

-Eso no es amor Dartz, no lo es- para ese entonces Ishizu ya tenia lágrimas en los ojos...

-Si lo es... tu no lo entiendes...

-Lo que no entiendo es por que les vas a hacer eso?

-Muy fácil, a Seto por ser tu esposo y por ser el único que ha conquistado tu corazón... y a tu princesa pues por que es la hija de ese idiota...

-Pero también es mi hija... y se supone que si me amas no le deberías de hacer eso...

-Claro que si... es que no lo entiendes?...

-No...

-Ella pudo ser mi hija, NUESTRA hija, pero no... Tenia que ser hija de ese idiota... Jaja, pero bueno yo ya te dije: Yo no quiero dinero, yo quiero venganza, yo quiero que ellos paguen con sangre todo lo que yo sufrí con tus desplantes, con tus rechazos, con todo lo mal que me trataste, todo ese sufrimiento lo convertí en odio, y ahora tu familia sufrirá las consecuencias...

El jefe de la policía hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando a todos que ya tenían la ubicación de los secuestradores...

Ishizu se quedó pensativa...

-Adiós Ishizu, yo les digo las últimas palabras de tu parte... que los quieres mucho, y que lamentas haber causado todo esto... jajaja- la llamada se corto... en ese momento todos los elementos de seguridad que ahí se encontraban vieron la dirección, ... El muelle de Domino City...

Bueno niños hasta aquí les dejó este fic... casi no he escrito por que:

1.- No me dejaban reviews...

2.- Se acabo la huelga en mi escuela, este es el ultimo semestre de prepa, y en verdad es triste, lo bueno es que ya voy a entrar a la Universidad, si eso significa más tiempo al estudio, menos tiempo para mí (y menos tiempo para ustedes mis queridos lectores y escritores).-

3.- Y aparte por que el 25/Feb/07 a las 7:00pm se acabo mi novela (La Fea más Bella: si ya se que fue Domingo, pero pues así lo decidieron aquí... El final duró 3 horas con 20 minutos pero estuve muy contenta de que acabara así... menos con la jalada del ángel, los que vieron o verán esta novela me van a entender de lo que hablo... pero bueno) si niños y comprendan que después de un año con casi un mes de estarla viendo pues es difícil desprenderse de la novela... pero bueno, estaba acostumbrada a las 8:30 de la noche siempre sentarme en el sillón y verla pero ahora ya no lo voy a hacer pues por que ya no hay novela (T-T) ... lo bueno es que la van a repetir, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i´m so happy!!!!, yes, really...

Bueno niño hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo esperando sus reviews, así que ahora me voy a poner más exigente, SI NO RECIBO 4 REVIEWS POR ESTE CAPITULO NO HAY NUEVO CAPITULO, por lo mientras léanse mis otros 2 fics: **Tómame esta noche **y el otro titulado **Sueños Rotos... **bueno nos vemos se cuidan y dejen reviews...

_Parler tout bas  
Trouver les mots qu'il faut  
Parler de tout, parler de moi  
Pour trouver le repos  
Ses bras : la douceur  
Il y a un cœur à l'interieur  
C'est l'objet de mon cœur  
C'est pour lui  
Mon poème  
Au Monde Inanimé_

(Alizée, Parler tout bas)

ANASAKURA...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: después de mucho tiempo les dejo este nuevo capitulo así que disfruten: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, sólo lo uso por entretenimiento y por que no tengo nada que hacer, jeje.**

**CAPITULO 6: Al rescate **

Ishizu se limpió las lágrimas que tenia en el rostro... los policías le acercaron el papel...

Vamos- dijo Ishizu- no perdamos más tiempo y vamos por ellos, este idiota los quiere matar...

Todos se levantaron y fueron...

Ya tenían el plan para la redada perfecta, el plan perfecto para atrapar a Dartz...

Ishizu todo el camino fue callada, solo con lágrimas en sus ojos (vaya parece Magdalena, llore y llore, pobechita jeje)... sus amigos le daban palabras de aliento...

-Vamos Ishizu todo va a estar bien- dijo una castaña, claro era Anzu...

-Eso espero Anzu, eso es lo que más deseo con todo mi corazón- dijo para despues voltear a ver su reflejo en la ventana de la camioneta...

Cuando arribaron al muelle, todos los policias se bajaron de los vehículos... Cuando Ishizu iba a descender de su camioneta un policia la detuvo...

-Puede que esto sea muy peligroso para usted... deje esto en nuestras manos... por favor Sra. Kaiba.

Ishizu sólo asintió, pero no estaba tranquila, mientras más corrían los segundos ella se desesperaba más... y nuevas resoluciones se formaban en su cabeza...

**(Pensamiento de Ishizu)**

_¿Les habra hecho algo ya?... ¿Cómo estarán?... Espero que bien, por que si no me convertire yo ahora en una asesina... _

**(Fin de los Pensamientos de Ishizu)**

Ishizu observaba como los policias tomaban sus posiciones alrededor del edificio en cuestión...

Los demás sólo observaban con una angustia más que reflejada en su rostro...

Por fín el jefe de la policia dio el aviso para entrar pero en ese instante... se escucho un disparo dentro del edificio...

El corazón de la Sra. Kaiba dio un salto enorme...

-No puede ser- se repetia a si misma varias veces...- Por Dios no ahora, no permitas que les pase nada...

Entonces los policias entraron al edificio, dirigiendose al área en donde se habia oido el disparo...

Ishizu permaneció afuera, pero obviamente al igual que Yugi y Jounnichi también tenia ganas de entrar y averiguar que habia pasado... No lo resistia así que Ishizu corrió hacía el edificio... con el corazón latiendo a mil... y con un nudo enorme en la garganta...

-Ishizu espera!!!!!!!!- le gritaban sus amigos.

-Nah, que diablos, vamos Yugi- dijo Jounnichi para correr y ser seguido por Yugi...

Ya dentro del edificio, Ishizu buscaba desesperadamente el lugar del disparo... cuando vió movimiento dentro de uno de los tantos cuartos que tenia ese lugar... más bien eran como tipo bodega...

Ella subió las escaleras, y le dio un fuerte empujon a la puerta.

Todos en el interior voltearon a verla, ella vió que estaban alrededor de una persona.

Los policias querían sacarla, pero ella trataba ver quien era esa persona...

-Sólo digame quien es... Por favor...

-Ya llamamos una ambulancia Sra. Kaiba, su esposo esta herido, lo peor es que Dartz se llevo a su hija... ya mande a varios de mis compañeros en su busqueda...

En ese momento, entraron varios paramédicos y detrás de los paramédicos entraron Jounnichi seguido de Yugi...

-Ishizu...- dijo Yugi, volteando a ver al herido...- Seto...- dijo para poner una cara de preocupación...

-Y Haruka?- dijo un convaleciente Seto...

-Seto- dijo Ishizu acercandose a él, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas...

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde demonios esta mi hija?- dijo para después recostar su cabeza en el suelo...

-Dartz se la llevo, Sr. Kaiba... mande a varios elementos detrás de él...- dijo el jefe de la policia.

-Maldita sea, y que espera para ir con sus colegas y atrapar a ese hijo de... ahhhhhh- se quejo de un dolor en la pierna izquierda...

-Seto... – dijo para tomarle una mano...

-No te preocupes amor, yo estoy bien...- dijo dando un apretón a la mano de Ishizu- pero nuestra Haruka... por Ra...- dijo para después soltar la mano de ella, claro por que los paramedicos ya se lo llevaban para revisar sus heridas...

EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUELLE (se escucho como de novela no?)

Dartz corría desesperado, con la única heredadera Kaiba en los brazos, y cubriendo su boca para que no pudiera gritar...

Se detuvo cerca del puerto, se le ocurrió la idea de ahogar a la "princesita"... (que pinches ideas no?)

Pero después lo pensó:

-Si ahogo a esta niña, no habra valido la pena el que los hubiera secuestrado... es mejor descuartizarla...

La niña ya no se movia... momento... no se movia...

Dartz la bajo y la acosto en el suelo...

Los policias ya habian visto todo lo que Dartz estaba haciendo...

Sólo estaban esperando para atacar y ponerlo bajo arresto...

-Vamos niña despierta...- le decía Dartz golpeandole repetidamente las mejillas, sucias por todo lo que había pasado...

Dartz se dio la vuelta para ver lo que era parte del mar... en ese instante Haruka abrió los ojos y vió a los policas... ellos le dieron seña de que corriera...

En ese momento iba llegando Ishizu con el jefe de la policia, varios policias los detuvieron-...

Haruka vió a su madre, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas... por Ra... era ella, su madre por fin la veia después de tantos días de sufrimiento ...

Un policia le dio la seña de que se fuera parando... ella así lo hizó, lentamente y sin ningún ruido...

Entonces la niña corrió y Dartz se dio cuenta...

-Maldita mocosa- dijo para el mismo entre dientes...

Dartz saco una pistola de entre sus ropas... y... sólo se escucho un disparo... todos se quedaron helados viendo aquella escena...

**Continuara...**

Jeje que onda niños... espero que la esten pasando super bien... yo sip... uhhhh si... bueno ya no estaré tan aburrida, me ire de vacaciones por unos dias y despues a regresar a estudiar (TT), bueno, este es el sexto capitulo de esta historia que me ha llenado de tantas satisfacciones... es bueno saber que hay gente que lee mis historias, lo digo por esta y por las otras dos que tengo... **Sueños Rotos **y la de **Tomame esta noche... **

Por cierto ayer que estaba viendo Otro Rollo presentaron a la 5ta Estación y dice Adal: esta canción nunca la han tocado en vivo es el tercer sencillo de este disco titulado El mundo se equivoca, est es Sueños Rotos y que me quedo de O.O What... .!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y en efecto que la cantan y yo me puse a cantar esa canción... es que es lindisima... y que llega mi hermano y como yo estaba cantando que dice: ¿Es karaoke o que onda?... y yo con cara de ¬.¬... TARADO!!!!

Bueno... que más les platicare, estoy aburrida... ah siiiiiii me traume con canciones de anime y J-Pop que hace mucho que ya no escuchaba... la razón compre un reproductor de mp3 la semana pasada y resulta que buscando en mi compu canciones buenas que meterle al mp3 me encontre con las que ya no escuchaba... y pues me volvi a traumar con los anteriores discos de la genialisma BoA (me encanta su música, bailes, coreografias, etc)... encontre de KOTOKO (por Dios ella también me encanta: canta super tierno, medio chiqueado dice mi hermana, pero a mi que reverenda madre me importa lo que opine mi hermana de mi música... y puedo cantar como ella... jeje... sip para los que no sabían..-.-.- YO CANTO!!!! ) mi hermana estuvo leyendo esto y dijo: Y la modestia en que chingado lugar quedó... y yo me quede de ¬.¬... largate, jeje...

Del grupo GACKT obviamente Vanilla, esa cancion es genial (aunque un poco pervertida, jeje y divertida dijo un amigo) y varias de Inuyasha, SCC, Kaleido Star, Ayumi hamasaki (Evolution y Depend of you, adoro estas canciones), y varias por ahí... jeje y claro de la Gringa Spears, Justin Timberlake (claro del disco FutureSex/ Love Sounds), RBD, Shakira, Beyonce y Shakira, Beyonce y Alejandro Fernandez (esta cancion es buenisima se llama Amor Gitano) y claro Avril Lavigne y varios más...

Ah si... por cierto necesito ayuda, mandenme como quieren que quede el final... a este fic le auguro como 2 o 3 capitulos más... lo que ya quiero es terminarlo... ya saben por lo del examen de la Universidad y todo eso... por fas... necesito que me ayuden en este aspecto... que es lo que quieren para el final, POR FAVOR, PLEASE... ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno ya no los aburro los dejo: comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas dejenlos en los reviews, jeje disfruten sus vacaciones... BYE BYE

_En amour  
Compter les batailles qui t'ont fait mal...  
Plus d'amour  
Tous les équipages ont pris le large.  
Pauvre amour  
Je cueille ta fierté qui s'est blessée...  
Oh! Amour  
Faut-il que ton deuil dure des années.  
Pour m'aimer_

_(Canción : Tempête. Interpreta : Alizée)_

ANASAKURA


End file.
